Get The Girl Fainted
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Saat Kiba punya ide gila, Hinata jadi korban. Katanya sih buat latihan, tapi kenapa cowok-cowok jadi unjuk kebolehan begini? HinataXBoys. Hinata Harem. Mantra Hinata: "Harus... Dapat... Foto... Naruto!"


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** OOC, semi-canon, sedikit rada-rada, harem (harusnya)

**Rate:** (untuk beberapa alasan) T

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Get The Girl Fainted-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah hari yang cerah di desa yang damai, banyak orang lalu lalang karena kegiatan masing-masing. Tapi ada juga yang nggak punya kerjaan sampai harus tidur-tiduran di rumput. Yaah, contohnya kayak dua manusia ini.

''Bosaaaaann...''

''Senggaaaaanngg...''

''Bosaaaaann...''

''Malaaaasss...''

''Bosaaaaann...''

''Lo udah ngomongin kata itu 86 kali, Naruto. Nggak ada kata lain, ya?''

''Bosan?''

''Jangan cuma mengubah nadanya.''

Begitulah kalau keadaan desa damai. Para pelindung desa jadi nggak punya kerjaan dan meluntang-lantung kemana-mana. Cuma bisa berguling-guling di rumput dan malas-malasan di kasur.

Gini nih kalo nggak pernah bisa bersyukur. Seandainya lagi perang dan desa hancur karena serangan musuh, mereka bakal nyumpahin musuh-musuhnya dan bertanya dalam hati, kenapa musuhnya nggak nyerang desa lain aja?

Kalo misal bukan desanya sendiri, tapi desa orang lain yang punya banyak masalah dan mereka diutus untuk membantu, mereka bakal ngeluh: "Padahal bukan urusan kita, kenapa kita ikutan kena getahnya?" Atau kalau lagi banyak permintaan misi, mereka bakal ngeluh capek, nggak ada istirahat, padahal baru pulang misi langsung disuruh pergi lagi, de-el-el.

Nah, kalo damai kayak sekarang, jadi begini. Mereka ngeributin bosen, gak ada kerjaan, males, dan sebagainya. Kenapa mereka gak pergi latihan aja?

''Kiba, lo nggak punya mainan seru, ya?'' keluh Naruto.

''Kalau punya, gue nggak bakal nemenin lo disini.''

''Akamaru, bisa nari perut gak?''

Akamaru menggeleng menanggapi Naruto. Ada-ada aja, deh.

Tepat saat itu, Kiba melihat sesosok manusia yang lewat. Otaknya yang biasa jarang dipake untuk hal-hal penting, kemudian memproduksi sebuah kegiatan yang sepertinya aneh, nggak biasa, nggak jelas, dan (harusnya) asyik.

''Eh Naruto, mau coba mainan seru nggak?''

Naruto mengernyitkan alis. ''Apaan? Kalo shiritori nggak mau, ah. Kita udah mainin itu daritadi.''

Kiba memonyongkan bibirnya. ''Bukan! Siapa yang mau main sambung kata begitu? Kayak anak kecil aja. Kita main sesuatu yang lebih 'dewasa'.'' Dia nyengir.

Naruto memandang Kiba serius. ''Ki-Kiba... Lo nggak bakal nyaranin kita buat main di daerah perkotaan yang gemerlapan malam-malam 'kan? Biar udah bukan anak kecil, kita masih 16 tahunan, Kiba. Masih diitung di bawah umur. Apalagi gue nggak punya duit.''

''Piktor! Siapa yang mau ke club-club dan bar malam begitu, Mesum!'' Naruto meringis saat Kiba menjitaknya. Setelah bertualang dengan Jiraiya sepertinya ia terlalu membayangkan suasana teram-temaram tersebut. ''Pokoknya seru, deh. Kumpulin anak-anak cowok yang lain. Kita ketemu di apartemen lo. Inget, ya! Cowok! Jangan sampe ada cewek! Ngerti?''

Kiba langsung melesat maju diikutin Akamaru. Naruto bingung. Kalo semuanya cowok, apanya yang asyik?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meski nggak gitu ngerti, Naruto tetep ngumpulin semuanya di apartemennya yang berantakan. Ada Neji dan Lee yang lagi latihan bareng, bertiga sama Tenten. Pas mereka ditarik, Tentennya ngambek karena nggak diajak, terus nge-bom Naruto. Ada Sasuke. Susah diajak, sih. Tapi karena Naruto ngancem bakal ngasih tau tempat persembunyiannya ke penggemarnya, Sasuke terpaksa ikut. Di tengah jalan, Sasuke nyengkat Naruto sampai dia jatuh sebagai wujud rasa kesal. Dasar anak kecil.

Ada Shikamaru yang baru bangun pas Naruto ngedatengin rumahnya. Ada Chouji yang sampai tadi masih makan. Karena ngotot nggak bakal ikut sampe makanannya yang masih setengah gunung itu abis, akhirnya dia diseret Naruto sambil bawa makanannya. Tuh, masih makan di tempat. Ada Shino. Dia yang tiba-tiba muncul terus minta ikutan. Dan ada Konohamaru juga. Umur nggak masalah 'kan? Kata Kiba, yang penting cowok. Nggak ketinggalan, buat rame-ramein, ada Sai.

Nah, sekarang temen-temennya udah lengkap. Sayang, nggak ada Gaara dan Kankurou. Beda desa, sih. Pas udah pada ngumpul begini, kemana si Kiba?

''Hooiii!''

Kiba dateng pake acara dobrak pintu. Akamaru ngikut. Nah, yang dibawa Kiba itu yang bikin Naruto kaget. Bukannya dia sendiri yang bilang nggak boleh ada cewek? Kenapa malah dia yang bawa cewek? Diskriminasi? Atau Hinata udah ganti jenis kelamin?

Iya, yang dibawa Kiba tuh si Hinata.

''Nah, temen-temen, kenalin. Ini Hinata.'' Kiba ngenalin Hinata yang ada di sebelahnya. Yang lain cuma ngeliatin dia dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah ngomong: Kita-kita juga udah pada tau, kali.

''Ki-Kiba-kun,'' Hinata berbisik panik, ''A-apa maksudmu...?''

''Udah, serahin aja sama gue.''

Hinata sendiri bingung kenapa dia bisa sampe kesini. Tadi dia lagi sedih karena teringat misi terakhirnya. Karena dia ngeliat musuhnya telanjang dada, dia jadi agak hilang konsentrasi. Dan pas musuhnya itu berhasil nangkep dia dan meluk dari belakang, kaki Hinata rasanya jadi lemes. Untung teman-teman setimnya berhasil menyelamatkannya, kalo nggak, udah berakhir di liang kubur, kali. Tapi jangan salahin Hinata, dong. Musuhnya tuh keren banget! Mukanya oke, badannya kekar. Walau menurut Hinata masih lebih keren Naruto, tapi buat Hinata yang hampir gak pernah kontak fisik sama cowok, itu 'kan pelanggaran!

Lagian kalo penjahatnya itu om-om brewokan atau cowok-cowok gendut menjijikkan, dia gak bakal sampe segitunya, kok. Semua salah musuhnya punya modal yang besar gitu! Kenapa rata-rata cowok cakep selalu bersifat devil 'n cool banget, sih? Akhirnya fallen angel jadi banyak banget 'kan.

Karena itulah dia ditegor Kurenai-sensei dan jadi sedih banget. Kenapa dia bisa gampang malu begini, ya?

Nah, di saat-saat seperti itulah Kiba dan Akamaru muncul. Hinata yang tidak mencurigai niat Kiba, menceritakan semuanya. Kiba merasa waktunya pas banget. Jadi dia menawarkan diri buat ngasih latihan ke Hinata. Karena mulutnya Kiba tuh manis banget dan Hinata polosnya keterlaluan, maka Hinata dengan mudahnya terpancing.

Sekarang udah telat kalo dia mau kabur saat tau dia dibawa ke apartemen Naruto dan ngeliat semua teman-teman(cowok)nya berkumpul di sana.

''Nah, kenapa kita semua ngumpul di sini? Karena kita akan bantuin Hinata-chan,'' Kiba memperlihatkan Hinata yang sempat sembunyi si belakangnya, ''...supaya dia nggak malu lagi deket-deket sama cowok.''

''Mo-mohon bantuannya...''

Meski nunduk, Hinata bisa ngeliat tampang mereka yang bermacam-macam. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, orang-orang nggak berkeprikemanusiaan itu masang tampang ogah-ogahan. Kalo ngomong kira-kira gini: 'Kenapa harus gue?', 'Kok gue ikutan dipanggil?', 'Yang kayak gini gak ada urusannya sama gue.'. Gak ada tenggang rasanya sama sekali.

Shino, gak pernah ketebak ekspresinya. Sai, selalu senyum-senyum. Chouji, makanannya udah hampir abis. Dan Naruto... Awh, Hinata gak berani liat Naruto.

Eh? Konohamaru? Ah, nggak usahlah. Gak penting.

''Jadi, aturan mainnya...'' Telinga Hinata menyensor adanya bahaya saat Kiba berkata 'main'. ''...tugas kita adalah menggoda Hinata, terserah apapun caranya. Yang penting, target kita: Bikin Hinata pingsan!''

Nggak usah main beginian aja, Hinata udah mau pingsan dengerin Kiba. Apa maksudnya itu?

''Syaratnya, nggak boleh nyentuh dia seujung rambut pun dan nggak boleh ngomong, mengisyaratkan, nunjuk, pokoknya nggak boleh melakukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Naruto.''

Semua ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti. Kadang ide Kiba boleh juga buat disetujuin. Dunia yang terlalu damai juga membuat orang-orang di dalamnya bosan. Akhirnya semua ikut andil dalam permainan itu. Cuma Naruto yang nggak ngerti. Kenapa nggak boleh melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya? Kalo gitu dia gimana mainnya dong?

''Tunggu, Kiba!'' Kiba ngeliat Naruto. ''Memangnya kenapa nggak boleh melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan sama gue? Kalo gitu, gue mainnya gimana dong?''

''Siapa yang bilang lo boleh ikutan? Kalo lo ikutan, pemenangnya udah ketauan. Gak asyik. Mendingan lo jadi penonton aja.''

Naruto menatap Kiba, nggak percaya. Itu 'kan apartemen dia. Dia juga yang udah manggilin semua orang. Kenapa nggak boleh ikutan? Mana asik jadi penonton?

''T-tunggu, Kiba-kun!'' Hinata menarik Kiba, bisik-bisik lagi. ''A-apa-apaan ini...? A-aku nggak mau ikutan...''

''Tenang aja, Hinata. Udah gue bilang, serahin aja ke gue.''

''T-tapi...''

''Ayolah, ini 'kan termasuk latihan. Lo juga kok yang untung. Kalo lo mau, gue kasih foto Naruto yang langka banget, deh. Dijamin lo belum punya.'' Hinata nggak jadi nentang Kiba. Demi latihan, loh, bukan demi foto langka Naruto.

''Ngerti semua? Siapapun yang bisa bikin Hinata pingsan, dialah laki-laki sejati!''

''Perlombaan menjadi laki-laki sejati?'' Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari jendela kamar Naruto. Seorang lelaki ber-spandex hijau. ''Masukkan aku dalam lomba itu!''

''Gai-sensei!'' Lee menangis terharu melihat gurunya. Simbol dari (menurut Lee doang) para lelaki sejati. ''Hinata-san!'' Kini ia berada di depan Hinata. ''Kau tenang saja! Kalau ada Gai-sensei, semuanya akan baik-baik saja! Kau pasti bisa mengatasi penyakit pingsanmu!'' Hinata juga pengen ikutan nangis bareng sama Lee.

Akamaru cuma bisa menghibur Hinata dengan menjilat kecil tangan gadis itu yang gemetaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Giliran maju ditentukan dengan mengambil undian. Shikamaru, menjadi orang yang paling beruntung, mendapat giliran pertama.

''Maju, Shikamaru!''

''Tunjukin bakat lo!''

Sorakan terdengar riuh. Hinata kini duduk anteng di kasur Naruto. Yang lain duduk di pojokan, nunggu giliran sambil nyorakin yang maju. Hinata udah tegang banget kalo ngebayangin apa yang mau mereka lakukan padanya. Secara, situasinya gawat, loh.

Seorang cewek kayak dia, sendirian di kamar cowok dan ditemani beberapa cowok lainnya. Apa nggak bahaya, tuh? Rasanya kayak dia bakal diapa-apain aja sama mereka.

Emang bakal di-'apa-apa'-in.

Yah, pokoknya anak baik jangan meniru, ya.

Shikamaru berdiri di depan Hinata dengan tampang ogah-ogahan. Hinata udah menyiapkan hati. Bagaimanapun bentuknya, ini termasuk latihan. Latihan menghadapi makhluk bernama cowok!

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian ia hembuskan kuat-kuat lewat mulut. Huuuufftt... Yosh! Sekarang dia siap. Mau cowok, mau kecoak, mau tikus, mau belalang, ayo maju semua!

Shikamaru berdiri dengan tangan di kantong. Sebenarnya dia nggak tertarik banget ikut main kayak begini. Enakan juga molor di rumah. Tapi ngeliat Hinata yang tiba-tiba tampangnya serius kayak gitu, entah kenapa rasanya jadi menarik. Lucu aja ngeliat Hinata konsentrasi untuk hal yang nggak penting.

Shikamaru mulai dengan maju satu langkah. Jantung Hinata berdegup.

Suasana hening.

Shikamaru maju satu langkah lagi. Keringet Hinata mulai netes. Perut mulai mules.

Shikamaru mengambil satu langkah lebar. Keringet Hinata bercucuran.

Gila, ini sih perang mental! Shikamaru mau ngapain, sih? Cuma jalan doang pake dilama-lamain segala. Mau mendramatisir keadaan?

Yang ada di pojokan juga penasaran. Penampilan pertama gitu loh. Shikamaru mau ngerayu gaya apa? Tiba-tiba ngeluarin bunga? Ngajak kencan? Atau ngeluarin kata-kata gombal? Bikin pantun? Bikin puisi? Nggak jelas, nih!

Yang jelas, kalo pake cara murahan, setidaknya ada yang bisa diketawain! Kira-kira begitulah pemikiran Kiba saat memikirkan game ini.

Tanpa sadar ternyata Shikamaru sudah ada di depannya. Shikamaru menunduk melihat Hinata yang duduk, Hinata mendongak melihat Shikamaru yang berdiri. Hinata menelan ludah karena pandangan Shikamaru. Semua hening ngeliat apa yang mau dilakukan si pemalas itu.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru bungkuk. Hinata kaget dan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. Shikamaru ngedeketin mukanya. Hinata mundur lagi. Semua heran ngeliatin mereka. Shikamaru ngedeketin mukanya lagi. Karena kebanyakan mundurin badan, tubuhnya jadi terlalu miring dan akhirnya Hinata rebah di kasur. Masih nggak puas dengan jarak mereka, Shikamaru manjat ke kasur. Tangan kanannya ditaruh di sebelah kepala Hinata untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Hinata makin gugup saat Shikamaru mendekatkan wajah seperti seakan-akan ingin menciumnya. Mana posisi mereka nggak etis banget, pula.

Hinata menghindari pandangan mata Shikamaru yang tajam ke arahnya dengan melirik kesana-sini. Tangannya mulai gemetar. Ia melirik barisan cowok-cowok yang sedang terperangah dengan adegan di depan mereka. Dan saat itu Hinata tahu, mereka semua nggak bisa diharepin.

Hinata memutar kepalanya ke arah lain. Yang ada hanya bantal dan tembok. Sama-sama nggak bisa menolong. Hinata melirik ke arah lain lagi dan tidak sengaja pandangannya bertemu wajah Shikamaru yang ternyata sudah kurang dari 40 cm dari wajahnya.

Hinata melirik-lirik lagi dengan tambah panik dan Shikamaru terus mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan namun pasti.

Hinata. 16 tahun tanpa pengalaman punya cowok. Nggak pernah ngalamin yang namanya ciuman pertama. Nggak pernah deket sama cowok dalam hal-hal yang romantis. Nggak tau apa yang harus dilakukan dalam situasi begini. Apalagi rasanya seperti akan berciuman dengan cowok lain di depan cowok yang dia suka.

''Uuu..." Air matanya hampir keluar. "NGGAK!" Refleks, tanpa sempat berpikir, Hinata mejamin matanya dan mendorong Shikamaru kuat-kuat. Shikamaru kelempar sampai nabrak dinding dan jatuh.

''Aww... Jangan tiba-tiba mendorong begitu dong, Hinata.'' Shikamaru mengusap belakang kepalanya yang terbentur tembok.

Hinata terengah-engah. Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat antara sensasi yang ditimbulkan Shikamaru atau usahanya untuk mendorong laki-laki itu. ''A-aku... M-maafkan...'' Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Wajahnya ditundukkan dan jadi pink.

''Yaah, gimana dong kalau Hinata sendiri yang dorong begitu?'' tanya Naruto. ''Apa mau diulang lagi?''

''Nggak perlu.'' Shikamaru bangkit berdiri dan mendecak lalu berbalik menjauhi Hinata. ''Aku juga sudah selesai, kok. Batasnya segitu doang.'' Hinata menghembuskan napas lega. Pundaknya kembali turun. Tekniknya Shikamaru memang sederhana, tapi menyiksa. Diperhatikan dengan tajam seperti itu kayak dapet tekanan. Hampir dia pingsan di babak pertama.

Shikamaru mendapat sorakan keluhan dan ejekan dari yang lain, tapi dia nggak terlalu peduli. Buat apa capek-capek mikir cuma buat main-main? Lagian, kalo dia bikin Hinata pingsan di awal, nggak seru, dong.

Tapi...

Cih, sial.

Kalau tadi Hinata nggak sempet dorong, dia bisa ambil untung, tuh.

Setelah Hinata mendapat teguran dari panitia (Kiba) untuk tidak melakukan aksi penolakan terhadap peserta lagi, permainan dilanjutkan.

''Oke, sekarang giliranku!'' Konohamaru maju. Syal panjang masih melilit di lehernya. Hinata senyum lega. Heh, anak kecil. Kalau yang ini dia bisa tahan.

''Oiroke no jutsu!''

Sial, dia lupa kalo anak ini kayak kloningannya Naruto.

Kini di depan Hinata berdiri seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat panjang yang tidak berbusana. Di sekelilingnya terdapat awan-awan putih yang menutupi bagian-bagian penting. Emang sih Hinata cewek, emang sih dia udah biasa ngeliat yang kayak gitu di akademi berkat Naruto, tapi kalo ada yang telanjang di depan dia begitu, mau nggak mau, tetep aja malu!

Cowok-cowok juga nggak bisa nyembunyiin perasaan mereka. Konohamaru nyadar gak sih kalo yang ada di situ cowok semua kecuali Hinata? Apalagi ada Kakashi-sensei yang tadi ditarik buat ikutan sama Gai-sensei. Yaah, sepertinya tidak karena Konohamaru jalan mendekati Hinata dengan gaya jalan ala model profesional yang menggoda.

''Hi-na-ta-nee-_chaaaann_...'' suaranya dibuat semanja mungkin. Dia duduk di sebelah Hinata dan mendekat. ''Apa Nee-chan mau main denganku? Kita bisa memainkan apa saja yang Nee-chan suka...''

Aaargh! Kenapa pula wajahnya harus cantik!

Hinata merah padam karena didekati wanita cantik tanpa busana. Bibirnya mulai gemetaran. ''Nee-chan boleh melakukan apa saja padaku. Maksudku, _apa saja_.'' Hinata bergidik saat Konohamaru meniup telinganya. Ya ampun, kok nih anak bisa belajar yang begituan, sih? Pertumbuhan anak zaman sekarang cepat, ya.

Di sela-sela pertahanannya, dia berdoa semoga Hanabi tetap mempertahankan kepolosan dan sikap anti cowoknya.

''Hinata nee-chaaaann...'' Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. ''Hei, kok tidak mau melihatku sih, Nee-chaaan...? Nee-chan benci padaku, yaa?'' Hinata nggak kuat. Meski dia cewek, dia nggak kuat.

Seseorang, help!

Konohamaru tetap mendekati Hinata dengan kecentilan, kemanjaan, dan keseksiannya. Hinata sendiri terus bergumam dalam hati: _Aku masih suka cowok. Aku masih suka cowok._ _Aku masih suka cowok! _Hinata sampe harus merem dan meremas kuat-kuat tangannya bergetar kencang. Kira-kira frekuensi getarannya udah lebih dari 20 hertz.

Kalo dihitung berdasarkan rumus fisika yang bilang frekuensi sama dengan satu dibagi periode, berarti periode getaran tangan Hinata 0,05 sekon. Artinya kira-kira dalam 0,05 detik, tangan Hinata membuat satu getaran.

''Yak, stop!''

Setelah 5 menit yang kerasa lama banget, Kiba menghentikan aksi Konohamaru. ''Aah, sayang banget! Padahal sebentar lagi pasti berhasil!'' Konohamaru mendecak sebal. Seandainya tadi nggak ditambahin peraturan satu orang lima menit, pasti Hinata udah tepar.

Masih untung yang dikeluarin Konohamaru tuh bukan Oiroke no Jutsu versi cowok. Apalagi kalo yang versi duo. Apalagi kalau yang pasangannya Sasuke-Naruto. Wuaahhh, Hinata bisa mimisan akut kalo dikasih liat yang begituan.

Orang ketiga berdiri. Hinata tersentak. Kakak sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji. Neji yang selalu anggun dan berwibawa, mau-maunya ikut main di acara beginian. Hinata nggak habis pikir. Dia takut bener sama apa yang kira-kira bakal dilakukan Neji. Shikamaru dan Konohamaru tadi sudah cukup menekan. Suatu keajaiban dia bisa bertahan.

Neji menatapnya, kemudian menghela napas. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya karena tidak mengerti. Neji memandangnya lagi dengan wajah kasihan. ''Maafkan aku, Hinata-sama.'' Hal itu menimbulkan firasat buruk di relung hati Hinata.

Neji duduk di sebelah Hinata seperti Konohamaru tadi. Ia mendekati telinga Hinata. Pundak Hinata tegang. ''Hinata-sama,'' bisiknya. Jantung Hinata degup-degup. ''Apa kau ingat...'' Mukanya mulai berubah warna. ''...kotak yang ada di bawah tempat tidurmu?''

...

Hah?

''Kemudian di lemari bajumu, ada sebuah kotak berwarna hijau. Kira-kira apa isinya, ya...?'' Wajah Hinata yang tadinya mau merah ganti warna jadi putih. Mirip kayak muka Sai. ''Kotak hijau bergaris putih... Isinya ada kaitannya dengan sesuatu di lacimu yang nomor dua dari bawah.''

Curang! Pelanggaran!

Sebenarnya Hinata pengen teriak begitu, tapi nggak mungkin. Tau nggak sih apa yang diomongin Neji? Dia berniat ngebongkar rahasia Hinata!

Wajarlah kalau setiap orang punya beberapa rahasia di kamarnya. Itu nggak dosa 'kan? Nah, ceritanya Neji mau manfaatin itu buat bikin Hinata pingsan. Hinata udah yakin banget, Neji mana mungkin punya cara romantis buat bikin dia pingsan. Neji cuma bisa ngancem!

Terus, kenapa Hinata nggak bisa ngadu ke panitia acara kalau Neji curang? Kalo ngadu, dia mesti ngasih tau alasannya dong, apa yang dibisikin Neji. Mendingan dia mati daripada harus ngasih tau semua rahasia di kamarnya.

Yang lain cuma beranggapan kalau Neji tuh lumayan hebat, meski nggak tau apa yang dibisikin. Harusnya kata-kata yang menggoda 'kan?

Maka selama lima menit, Hinata terus tersiksa antara harus merasakan desahan napas hangat Neji di telinganya dan suara seksi yang dibuat serendah mungkin, atau memikirkan makna kata-kata Neji yang berarti nasib semua rahasia di kamarnya. Penyelidikan untuk balas dendam pun tak lupa dipikirkan.

Tak terasa Neji mengancam sampai lima menit. Dia diberhentikan oleh Kiba. Saat beranjak dari tempatnya, Neji memicingkan mata ke Hinata. Hinata menelan ludahnya. Pulang nanti, dia harus memindahkan semua rahasianya ke tempat lain. Dan jangan lupa untuk menyuap Hanabi agar dia memberitahukan rahasia memalukan Neji.

Ini perang!

''Chouji, giliranmu, tuh.'' Naruto mendorong Chouji supaya dia maju. Tapi Chouji nggak peduli. Dia makan terus.

'' *nyam nyam* nggak usahlah *kraus kraus* aku nggak niat *hap hap* aku nggak bisa *nyam nyam* ngerayu cewek.''

Sial, dari suaranya kayaknya keripik kentang rasa baru itu enak banget.

Karena orangnya nggak mau, Chouji didiskualifikasi dengan sukarela. Batin Hinata berharap agar makin banyak orang-orang kayak Chouji di dunia ini demi keamanan dan kesejahteraan kaum wanita.

''Selanjutnya, Sasuke.''

Hinata kena serangan jantung lagi. Aduh, kalo lama-lama di ruangan ini, umurnya bisa berkurang sepuluh tahun.

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan dengan arogannya ke depan Hinata. ''Buu! Sasuke payah! Turun!'' Sasuke tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Naruto. Dia hanya menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum sinis. Hinata pengen banget kabur sekarang juga dari situ.

Pada penasaran 'kan apa yang mau dilakukan Sasuke? Cowok terganteng di Konoha. Yang punya fans dari desa asal sampe ke desa lain. Yang ke-_cool_-annya sampe ngalahin kulkas. Yang setiap makan malemnya ditraktir cewek yang beda-beda.

Ngerayu Hinata? Itu sih kecil. Cuma kayak nendang batu kerikil.

''Tiga detik,'' Sasuke mengumumkan. ''Aku hanya butuh tiga detik untuk menaklukkan dia.'' Sasuke tersenyum arogan. Hinata jadi kejang-kejang. Mungkin penyakit ayannya kumat. Semua diem ngeliat apa yang bakal dilakukan Sasuke. Siapa tau bisa jadi bahan buat ngerayu cewek di luar sana.

Sasuke menutup matanya dan, ''Tsukuyomi!'' Mata hitamnya berubah menjadi sharingan, berputar-putar dengan cepat. Semua ber-ooh! Jadi ini jurus ngerayu yang diturunkan di keluarga Uchiha? Pantes aja meski keriputan, Fugaku, bapaknya Sasuke, bisa dapet Mikoto yang cakep begitu. Jadi ini rahasianya!

Dan bagaimana nasib Hinata? Kita tahu kalau tsukuyomi itu genjutsu terkuat yang bisa membuat musuh berada dalam dunia ilusi selama 72 jam meski di dunia nyata sebenarnya hanya beberapa detik. Disana, pengguna tsukuyomi bisa berbuat apapun untuk menyiksa sang korban yang malang. Artinya, Hinata diapa-apain Sasuke selama 72 jam.

Selesai digenjutsu, Hinata kehilangan staminanya secara drastis. Kekuatan Uchiha sungguh menakutkan. Meski begitu, Hinata berusaha tetap bertahan. Dia nggak mau disamain kayak cewek-cewek di luaran sana yang langsung teler cuma karena dikedipin mata sama Sasuke. Nggak! Dia nggak sama kayak mereka!

Tapi kalo Naruto yang ngedipin mata ke dia, pasti reaksinya mirip.

Karena itu, meski ngeliat tampang Sasuke yang nggak seneng kalau dia masih bertahan, Hinata nggak gentar. Dia malah melotot balik. Mau telepati lewat pandangan mata ke Sasuke kalau suatu saat nanti dia bakal bales dendam. Kayaknya nyampe karena Sasuke langsung masang tampang nyebelin. Dia tersenyum mengejek.

''Aku sangat senang selama 72 jam tadi. Kalau kau mau, silahkan datangi aku kapan saja.'' Dia senyum. Muka Hinata merah. Barang-barang Naruto langsung berterbangan di udara, dari jam weker sampe cup ramen yang udah kosong. Pokoknya apapun yang bisa dijangkau Hinata langsung dilempar. Kiba dateng melerai. Semuanya makin penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Dalam kepala Kakashi sudah ada bayangan-bayangan. Jangan-jangan Sasuke meng-XXX XXX-nya Hinata. Lalu dia juga XXX kemudian XXX dan di XXX. Hinata XXX lalu XXX, tapi Sasuke XXX terus XXX. Akhirnya dia XXX di XXX dan Hinata XXX. Pantas saja Hinata emosi sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Silahkan isi bagian XXX sesuai keinginan anda.

''Buu! Sasuke payah! Turun, turun!'' Yang paling seneng tetep aja Naruto. Sasuke kalah. Apa ada yang lebih lucu dari itu? ''Sasuke payah! Sasuke payah!'' Dia malah nari-nari. Langsung berhenti saat digebuk sama Sasuke.

''Sekarang, giliran Lee.'' Semua celingukan nyari kloningan Gai itu. Perasaan pas narik undian dia masih ada. ''Apa didiskualifikasi aja?''

''UWOOOOHHH!'' Ada yang masuk (lagi-lagi) lewat jendela.

Heran dong ngeliat Lee yang nggak tau kapan pergi tiba-tiba dateng sambil ngos-ngosan. ''Kau kenapa, Lee?''

''Aku *hosh hosh* baru saja keliling Konoha sampai berkeringat.'' Masing-masing mengernyitkan sebelah alis sambil bertanya-tanya apalagi yang ada di pikiran si rambut nge-bob ini. Si rambut bob malah ngacungin jempol sambil ngedipin mata. ''Katanya wanita sering terpesona dengan laki-laki yang berkeringat saat baru berolahraga karena seksi. Bagaimana, Hinata-san? Apa kau terpikat pada pesonaku?''

_Miingg miiingg_

Semua diam sampai rasanya terdengar suara serangga kayak di musim panas.

Lee, siapapun orang yang berkata seperti itu padamu, dia pasti bohong. Kalaupun dia tidak bohong, berarti cara itu tidak berlaku untuk kasus sepertimu.

''Apa? Tidak bisa?'' Nggak ada yang berani ngejawab. ''Kalau begitu, biar kubacakan puisi yang sudah kubuat untuk Sakura-san. Sebenarnya ini puisi khusus untuk Sakura-san yang kubuat sampai berminggu-minggu, tapi karena aku ingin membantu Hinata-san dan memenangkan kontes ini, akan kubacakan.'' Dia berdehem dulu. ''_Roses are red. Violets are blue. The only one I want is you._ Bagaimana?''

Semua diem lagi. Cuma demi sepenggal kata yang sering muncul di bungkusan coklat valentine begitu dia sampai mikir berminggu-minggu?

''Te-terima kasih, Lee-senpai. Aku terharu.'' Hinata ngucapinnya setengah hati. Bohong emang nggak baik, tapi kadang bohong itu perlu.

''UWOOOH! Puisi yang indah, Lee!'' Cuma Gai yang nanggepin sampai berurai air mata.

''G-Gai-sensei... Kau benar-benar berpikir begitu?'' Lee juga berurai mata.

'''Benar. Dengan itu, aku yakin. Sakura pasti akan menerimamu.''

''Gai-sensei!''

''Lee!''

Dan mereka berdua berpelukan di karang yang tengah dihantam ombak, di laut sore hari yang indah. Genjutsu milik mereka berdua memang hebat. Semua orang jadi bisa melihat matahari sore di laut padahal sedang berada di kamar Naruto yang joroknya minta ampun.

''Tapi Lee, puisimu itu kurang mempesona.''

''A-apa maksud Sensei?'' Lee penasaran.

''Hmph! Lihat aku!'' Meski bukan gilirannya, Gai langsung memperlihatkan aksinya. Karena tidak ingin terlibat, yang lain diem aja. Sesuka mereka sajalah...

Gai mengambil radio yang didapat entah darimana. Hanya dengan menekan satu tombol, keluar irama lagu yang membawa kenangan buruk bagi Kakashi. Ia segera menutup telinganya dan menyembunyikan muka dengan bantal. Pokoknya harus bikin dinding pertahanan.

Lagu dimulai!

''Bacchikoi! Bacchikoi! Baby!''

Lagu Bacchikoi! by Dev Parade

Lagunya sih nggak parah-parah banget. Masalahnya gerakan si Gai itu loh! Bayangin dia nari dengan gerakan yang ada di ending _Naruto_ yang ditariin sama Sakura, Ino dan Hinata. Kalo cewek-cewek itu yang nari sih nggak pa-pa. Tapi sekarang si Gai yang nari! Ditambah dengan gerakan aneh lainnya yang dibikin sekeren dan seseksi mungkin. Mau mati gak lo?

Makanan Chouji yang barusan masuk keluar lagi. Neji berteriak matanya mengalami gangguan dan ditakutkan tidak bisa menggunakan byakugan. Shino kabur keluar cari angin segar. Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Konohamaru rebutan toilet buat muntah. Yang paling aman tetep Kakashi karena udah antisipasi duluan. Dia udah pernah ngalamin, sih.

Kalau Lee menyemangati segala tindakan gurunya sih wajar. Tapi Sai dan Hinata yang masih menonton dengan semangat dan memberi tepuk tangan ketika selesai itu yang perlu dipertanyakan. Kadang mereka berdua juga bebal, tapi hebat sekali kalau sampai aura Gai-sensei tidak sampai ke mereka.

Setelah nunda sebentar, Kiba melanjutkan, ''Selanjutnya, Shino.''

Shino yang tadi berhasil kabur keluar, kondisinya lebih baik daripada yang tadi ada di dalem. Sekarang ia berdiri di depan Hinata. Hinata sih tenang aja. Dia yakin Shino nggak mungkin mengancamnya kayak Neji ataupun berbuat sesuatu kayak Sasuke. Mereka 'kan teman setim.

Tapi kacamata hitam Shino berkilat. ''Kalau hanya membuat Hinata pingsan, tidak harus secara seksual 'kan?'' Hinata salah. Shino memang nggak mungkin ngancem dia kayak Neji. Temannya itu juga nggak mungkin melakukan pelecehan kayak Sasuke. Tapi Shino punya banyak serangga menjijikkan yang bisa digunakan di setiap kesempatan.

Sekarang wajah Hinata pucat saat melihat Shino mengeluarkan teman-teman serangganya yang berkerumun itu.

''Woi, curang! Ngak boleh pake serangga!'' Hari ini Kiba bener-bener jadi penyelamat Hinata. Dia selalu menyelamatkan Hinata di saat-saat genting. Tapi dia juga yang bikin Hinata ada di situasi kayak begini.

Shino protes. Sasuke aja boleh pake genjutsu. ''Shino, kita di sini buat bantuin Hinata ngilangin kegugupan dia kalo deket-deket cowok.'' Sekalian main. ''Kalau lo pake serangga, sama aja bo'ong, dong.''

Karena memang melenceng dari tujuan asal, Shino nggak bisa berkata-kata. Dia kembali duduk lagi dengan para kontestan lainnya.

''Sekarang giliran siapa?''

''Aku.''

Sai berdiri maju dengan tetap tersenyum. Semua curiga dengan wajahnya, tapi Hinata tenang karena tidak merasakan aura negatif dari Sai.

''Karena game ini bermaksud agar Hinata-san terbiasa dengan laki-laki, aku akan menunjukkan-''

''Jangaaaaannn!''

Shikamaru pake jurus bayangan menghentikan pergerakan Sai. Chouji menutup mata Hinata yang nggak ngerti apa-apa. Naruto dkk menonjok, menendang, memukul Sai (yang masih memegang ujung celananya) bareng-bareng.

Sai didiskualifikasi karena dianggap terlalu vulgar.

Setelah mengamankan Sai, permainan unjuk kebolehan tetap dilaksanakan. ''Lalu, sekarang siapa?''

Kakashi-sensei angkat tangan. Ternyata dia yang terakhir. ''Kakashi-sensei?'' Kiba menaikkan satu alisnya. ''Kakashi-sensei benar-benar mau ikutan?'' Kakashi mengangguk.

''Gai saja bisa ikut. Kenapa aku tidak?''

Sebenarnya Kiba, sebagai panitia penyelenggara acara, agak ragu membiarkan Kakashi ikut ke dalam game ini. Niatnya cuma mau main-main sama yang sebaya, siapa sih yang mau ngundang orang tua di permainan macem gini? Kalo Gai-sensei sih nggak apa-apa, tapi kalau Kakashi-sensei...

Kiba bakalan habis dicerca Kurenai-sensei kalo Hinata kehilangan kepolosannya sebagai gadis manis. Dan itu akan sangat mungkin terjadi kalau si paman berambut perak ini ikutan.

Makanya dia bilang kalau Gai-sensei nggak apa-apa. Bukan karena Gai-sensei dianggap muda, tapi karena dianggap tidak membahayakan. Untuk Hinata sih, kalau untuk yang lain nggak. Perut Kiba masih eneg kalo inget tarian tadi.

Kiba nggak bisa ngelarang saat Kakashi sudah berdiri di depan Hinata.

_'Apa pun yang akan terjadi, maaf ya, Hinata.'_ batin Kiba.

Hinata cukup tegang saat melihat pria yang dewasa ini berdiri di tempat para peserta tadi. Ia tak pernah benar-benar berhadapan dengan Kakashi-sensei. ''Rileks saja, Hinata.'' Dari matanya, Hinata tahu ia tertawa. Tapi justru karena dia tertawa, Hinata jadi nggak bisa rileks.

Kakashi menaruh kedua tangannya di kantong dengan santai. ''Hmm, apa yang akan kulakukan, ya...'' Hinata menelan ludah. ''Cara yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi sepertinya menarik, tapi aku kurang suka karena kurang nyata untukku.'' Mulai keringat dingin. ''Yang Neji lakukan juga patut dicoba...'' Kakashi menimbang-nimbang. ''Apa ya...''

Ga-gak bisa disangkal lagi. Meski ini sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum, tetap saja ini sebuah fakta yang mengerikan. Kakashi itu memang _pervert_!

Dan dalam kurun waktu yang singkat itu, semua gosip buruk mengenai Kakashi-sensei muncul dan berputar berulang kali di kepala Hinata. Mulai dari dia suka baca buku mesum sambil nyengir sendiri di tengah jalan, suka ngintipin pemandian air panas cewek, ngeliatin dadanya Tsunade, suka melakukan pelecehan dari yang sembunyi-sembunyi sampai yang terang-terangan, doyan anak kecil (lolicon), sampe nggak pandang bulu, nenek-nenek pun diembat.

Dulu sih Hinata nggak peduli karena menurutnya itu hanya gosip asal yang tidak terbukti kebenarannya. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang berita-berita itu terus berputar di kepalanya, seolah-olah memperingatkan, atau menjadi pertanda kalau-kalau dia akan segera masuk ke dalam salah satu gosip itu.

''Naah, Hinata...'' Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi-sensei sudah di depan Hinata. ''Kamu mau yang seperti apa?''

Biar dikata mata Kakashi yang keliatan cuma satu, lemes-lemes dan cuma setengah, tapi pandangan mata itu sangat menekan untuk Hinata. Cewek ini dagunya jadi gemetaran dan hampir nangis. Bibirnya getar-getar. Apakah kehidupan naifnya akan berakhir begitu saja di tangan paman mesum ini?

''**HENTIKAAANNN!**''

Semuanya menjotos Kakashi.

''Ada apa, sih? Aku 'kan belum ngapa-ngapain!'' Kakashi membela diri.

''Enak saja! Cara pandang Sensei saja sudah termasuk pelecehan seksual, tahu! Mana bisa kami diamkan begitu saja!''

''Benar! Memasukkan Sensei ke permainan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar!''

''Kalau umur sudah mendekati kepala tiga memang jadi lebih menyeramkan, ya.''

''Padahal hanya berdiri dan melihat saja, tapi aura yang keluar benar-benar memancarkan niat mesumnya.''

''Jangan-jangan hanya dengan bersalaman saja, Sensei bisa menghamili perempuan.''

''Oi, oi, karena itu, aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku belum berbuat apa-apa...'' Kakashi masih membela diri. Tentunya tidak didengarkan oleh yang lain. Apa dia seburuk itu? Mungkin membaca buku karangan Jiraiya di depan umum itu memang tidak baik untuk image.

Hinata lega selega-leganya sampai ia pun rebah di kasur Naruto. Dia nggak pernah merasa bersyukur lebih dari ini. Kakashi-sensei adalah yang paling menakutkan dari semuanya. Fyuuh...

Eh, tunggu dulu. Itu berarti...

''Ehm, karena pesertanya sudah habis, berarti...'' Kiba mengumumkan, ''Pemenang permainan ini adalah Hinata!'' Ia mengangkat tangan kanan Hinata tinggi-tinggi. Hinata sulit percaya. Ia, seorang Hinata, berhasil bertahan meski digoda oleh cowok-cowok di ruangan ini?

Yaah, meski beberapa di antaranya didiskualifikasi atau melakukan hal yang tidak jelas, tetap saja dia tidak pingsan sampai sekarang.

Bukankah ini sebuah prestasi? Bolehkah ini dijadikan jaminan seandainya dia ketemu musuh cakep, dia nggak akan lemes lagi?

''Tunggu.'' Suara Shikamaru membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. ''Kalo Naruto, kita ngerti. Tapi kenapa lo nggak ikutan ngerayu Hinata, Kiba?''

''Eh? Itu...'' Kiba melirik ke arah lain. ''Ya, pastilah. Gue 'kan panitia sekaligus pembawa acaranya. Masa' gue ikutan juga? Nggak lucu, dong. Hahahahahaha...''

Sebenarnya Kiba cuma nggak mau ngomong kalo dia juga payah soal ngerayu cewek. Kalo dia bilang begitu, nggak macho banget, dong. Secara, dia yang mikirin soal game ini.

''Ok, Hinata. Sekarang kita pergi dan kasih tau Kurenai-sensei hasil latihan lo. Ayo, ayo.'' Kiba berdalih.

Shikamaru dan lainnya punya firasat kalo mereka cuma jadi bahan hiburan doang.

Hinata berdebar senang. Ia menang dari game 'Hinata VS Boys' ini. Dia berhasil mengendalikan rasa malunya. Dia nggak akan pingsan sembarangan lagi. Dia akan dapet foto eksklusif Naruto!

''Hinata!'' Si pirang dateng. ''Kau hebat! Kau menang dari mereka semua, loh! Termasuk si Sasuke. Kamu keren, Hinata!''

Naruto langsung datang dan memeluk Hinata. Hinata yang dipeluk, cuma bisa bertahan 2 detik dan...

''Eh, Hinata?''

...K.O.

''Eeeeh! Hinata? Kau kenapa, Hinata? Sadarlah. Heeeiii...!''

Semua cuma bisa bereaksi ''Aaahh...''

Yang bisa bikin Hinata begitu emang cuma Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

**.:7 Juni 2012:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N-** Hohohoho, akhirnya kesampean juga bikin Hinata-harem, meski ceritanya rada-rada dan nggak ada romantis-romantisnya, hahaha…

Bagaimana? Ada yang kalian suka? Kalau saya sih sukanya di bagian Shikamaru. Tatapan intensnya itu loh, nggak nahaaaaaaannn! *jerit-jerit ala fangirl* Tapi bisa dibilang, selain Shikamaru, Konohamaru, Neji dan Sasuke, udah nggak ada yang bener. Apalagi Lee ke bawah. Aduh, aduh… Mereka semua tuh bener-bener nggak punya bakat ngerayu cewek. Pantesan pada nggak laku.

**All Chara:** Author cerewet! Lo sendiri yang miskin ide buat ngerayu cewek!


End file.
